Pretending
by ArabellaRoseD
Summary: What if Mal never finds out that it was a spell that made Ben not love her? But she stays and watches the new couple and decides that no matter what she still wants to be in his life, because she wants him to be in hers. So she decided to stay and become one of his best friends. Or are they meant to be more than that? Will the spell be broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Regrets and Confusing Thoughts

Mal's POV-  
He...loves her. Not me.. I thought he did, and he thinks that I never said I love you to him because I knew we weren't right for each-but that wasn't it. I never said it because I thought he deserved better. And I guess he figured it out too. I am going back to the isle tomorrow. Tonight I just want to try and enjoy my time with my friends cause I might not be able to see them for a while now. I guess he doesn't love me. He must have made the picture when he thought he loved me..that picture is beautiful I wish I could go and kiss him, but I can't because he is with her. And he knew who I was, I'm half isle and half Aurodon but I guess he saw that before he fell in love with UMA. I am going to miss him a lot that's the only reason I came back. But he doesn't love me anymore but I still love talking to him, and being around him. Maybe I'll stay and be his best friend and pretend that I am fine because when I'm with him I am fine. As I was in deep in thought Evie asked me something, "Are you okay?" Um what do you think? "I don't know, I mean it hurts but I am happy that he is happy." "You know Mal it is okay to not be okay." "Yeah, but not to me." Then Jay walked up to me and asked, "what time are we leaving?" "Leaving wait what?" Evie asked before I could say anything. Well I guess I better tell them. "Jay, I don't want to leave Ben may not want to be with me but I love being around him and talking with him so I am staying and am going to try and be his best friend. Because he knew who I was before i did. He's right, I'm Half isle and half Aurdon, so I am staying. Evie, I made a deal with Jay that if I didn't want to stay after the cotillion that he wouldn't make me and he would drive me back to te isle himself. But I'm not going." I said trying to look and Ben and remember that I am only his friend this time. "I am happy to hear you say that, because I do love talking to you still Mal, I just don't love you that way anymore." Someone said from behind me. Ben. My heart fluttered but I had to remind myself we are just friends. "Hi Ben. Uma"I said while turning around and trying not to role my eyes. Not sure how successful I was cause she gave me a look. "If you still feel that way in the morning then maybe we could grab breakfast?" Ben asked. It's not a date Mal I kept having to play over and over in my head. "Sure, where? Cause I told your mom I would meet her in the library at noon." I said thinking about my schedule and what Belle just asked me an hour ago-before the train wreak. "Okay. Um...how about we just eat at the castle at 9 then my mother can steal you away. The you can meet up with my in my office and you can help me get Fairy god mother complete Uma's gift?" No please. Don't make me, say you have something else! Evie how about a dress fitting? No, nothing-fine. I'll be in a room alone with the love of my life who loves someone else. "Yeah sure. Just don't count on it, You know your mother- she loves to read and talk." I say putting on the fakest smile all night. "That is very true. Okay, I'll keep that in mind so just stop by when you can. Come on Uma, I want to introduce you to my parents." Ben said grabbing Uma's hand and walking away. No please don't, don't let the devil spawn child near them! They don't deserve to suffer with me. Belle, Adam run! Oh wait it looks like Belle is trying to but Adam won't let her. Poor guy he is never going to hear the end of it when she is alone with him later tonight. Man I wish I had a relationship like that. Oh wait I did then I went to the isle and he met her! Stupid Mal when you run away you say you are going somewhere else. Don't give the actual location-you fool! Maybe I can go get Jane to go save Adam and Belle they look like they are ready to move to the isle to get away from her. I don't blame them but they wouldn't survive. "Hey Jane, can I ask you a favor?" I said poking her shoulder and breaking her gaze towards Carlos at the other side of the table. They are so cute. You know who used to be this cute? Me and Ben but that's in the past. All the kisses,hugs, dances, everything it's all in the past. "Um sure yeah. Do you need to leave? Cause I can cause a distraction. And I am sorry about you know." "No I am staying I would still like for Ben to be in my life so I am going to be his best friend. Anyways can you go rescue Belle and Adam! They look like they are dying being introduced to Uma. And I know me too." I said pointing my eyes in the direction of the couple who looks like they are ready to jump over board. "Um yeah sure. Be right back." She said walking away. I think she was talking to Carlos cause she smiled at him and walked away. "I'm doomed aren't I?" Carlos ask me looking over at Jane. "Yeah pretty much." I say being completely honest. "That's how I was before- you know." I said looking over at Ben with his parents. ""Yeah, and I'm sorry. I still regret risking my life to save him." Carlos said looking at Ben like he was going to kill him. "I wish you didn't because I don't. I do love him, but he is with her so I am going to stay and be his friend. Because I don't think I could part with him again." "Are you sure? Because I am sure that Evie could get Dizzy to stay with you if you go back." "Yeah I know, but I want to stay." "Well it looks like Jane is walking over with his parents. So I'll talk to you later?" "Yeah go ahead and good luck. "You too." He said walking towards Jane. "I am so sorry Mal, we had no idea that this was going to happen. And I hope that although you won't be with Ben like that anymore that we can still do stuff together?" Belle asked walking over. "I know you didn't. You were as shocked as I was when she showed up. And of course, your like the mother that I never had. And I am going to stay in contact with Ben. Although I am hurt he is with her, I love him and I want to see him happy. And I love talking an do things with him. In fact he wants to do breakfast in the morning. So I am eating with him and then I'll head to the library to be with you." I said slightly uncomfortable. "I am glad to hear you say that, because you have always been the reason with him. So I would like to ask you something." Adam said. "Sure." I said knowing I was going to regret it later or even now. "Keep him from bring down the barrier. You know better than anyone who I on that isle and what can happen if its brought down." And there it is, the regret. Well I'll just add it to the pile along with that fact that I never told Ben I loved him. "I do know. And I will try my best. But you know what can happen from the people he is around. He might not listen to me." "He will, somewhere deep down he still has strong feelings for you. I think he is just confused right now." Can I be added to the confused list? "Yeah. But I wish he would have told me before hand instead of just having her come down. I swear I saw and heard my own heart break." "Don't worry, ours did too. And I mean what I said earlier, your perfect for him." Belle said placing her hand on my shoulder. "is that what that sound was?" Adam asked jokingly. "Yeah, I am sure all of Aurodon heard it." I said being completely honest. "Well it looks like FG wants your attention. So we will see you tomorrow?" Belle said looking behind me. "It does, doesn't it. And of course. Have a good night." "We'll try and you too." They said walking away. "Mal, I am sorry that happened. But I would like to ask you something." Here we go again. "It's okay, if that's what he wants okay. So what'ca need?" "I want to add you to the council, you the only one that can talk Ben out of this." Called it. I think there should be an award for all the sorrows I am getting. "I don't know anymore. And it seems like you know something I don't?" She looks suspicious. "What? No, I am just simply saying that I think with some of your reasoning and- that he should be back on track." She said whispering a part. "Okay fine but only because I am tired and way to get out of here." "Great. And if it gets to awkward let me know and I can think of something else." Awkward? Why would be awkward? The only awkward thing about this is that I am having breakfast with him in the morning. "Okay, I will. Well goodnight." "Good night dear. Oh and I saved some strawberry cake downstairs for you." "Okay, thank you." Finally I can go home. I whispered. "Going home already?" Someone said from behind me. "Um yeah it's been a long day." I said turning around to see Ben. Life officially hates me. "I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But you were right we weren't meant for each other." Kill me.. That's all I ask. "it would have been helpful so I didn't look like an idiot in front of everyone." I said trying to get this over with and maybe find a part of me that secretly hates him. "You didn't look like an idiot. You could never." He said smiling then he realize what he said. "I-I mean, sorry. I am just used to complementing you." He said as if he was trying to convince himself Now if I am going to be his friend I think I should tease him. "Are you saying that you only complemented me because I was your girlfriend?" "What? No, I -I what i meant was just saying all of the flirty complements. " "okay are you sure?" I asked messing with him. "Yeah. So Mrs. Potts isn't going to be working tomorrow. So maybe we could go out to eat I mean you know as friends." What else is there. "We'll that's all that there is anymore isn't it? I mean you have her and I have the only things that love me." I said messing with him man it's fun messing with him. "Who?!" He asked almost jealous. "Strawberries. " I said as of it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right. And I never said I didn't love you." "Right, you just don love me enough." "Exactly. Wait that came out wrong. What I mean was I do love you it's just I love you differently. I love Uma." He said the name! the unspeakable name! he lucky i love him or else i would have cursed him already."Gotcha. Well I am going to go before-" "hey Beeny." Speak of the devil. Can someone save me? I would rather jump over board and take my chances of swimming. "Hi Mal." She said my name. Does that mean I am going to die in the next ten minutes now? "Hi." I said trying to be pleasant. Key word trying. "I just want to say thank you. Without you coming back I would never had met him." She said looking in his eyes. Yeah I know. Don't remind me. That is my worst mistake ever. "Well I really don't know what to say to that. So I am goon to head back. Bye." I said wanting to cry. He loves her now. Remember your his friend. Your fine you don't want to cry and run back to him and kiss him and tell him you love him. You are fine. 'Liar. Why are you lying to yourself?' something said inside my head. Because maybe if I say this enough then I'll begin to believe it 'no you won. You love him' even my own mind hate me. 'We Don't hate you We just want you to be honest with yourself.' Nope cause in denial I am okay and I don't break down. Heck I am still in denial that my Mother doesn't love me. Remember she loves you in her own special way I remind myself. Oh..god. I'm that person that is arguing with herself. I've gone insane. 'Over a boy' shut up I am going home and going to bed. 'If you can sleep'. I go and find Evie and tell her I am headed back to the dorms as I'll see her later. I thought I was in the clear until I see Uma at the game and it looks like she was waiting for me. "Hey Mal." What does she want now? She already has my boyfriend. "Umm hi. Can I get past you?" I said trying to remember my manners that FG drilled into my head. "Sure, I just wanted to tell you something" KILL ME! "Okay" "Stay away from Ben" she didn't. She is going to die no one tells me that I can't see Ben. "And why would I do that?" I asked and I am sure that my eyes are glowing. "Because you don't want a certain secret getting out, now would you." "Which is?" "Brandon." How does she know about him? "What about him?" "How about we tell everyone about him as see what they think" "go ahead I don't care and just for the record I will continue to talk to Ben because I can and because I want to. And we both know I do what I want and no one will tell me what to do. Especially you shrimpy now goodnight. " I said as walked away but not before: "if I were you, start getting ready to change. You are after all the kings girlfriend. We'll see how long you can last. Oh and the press is going to love you. Tell them I said hi. Oh and UMA threaten me again and watch what happens." Man it's fun being just a bit evil. And how dare she tell me what I can and can't do. I can tell that my eyes are out of control. I better just go home and rest. But first I am going to take a quick trip to where it all started- the enchanted lake. As I get there I decide I wanted to get in the water. I still cant swim but the water calms me. So I quickly do a spell and now I am in a swim suit. I get in the water and quickly relax. I have always know how to float onto back so I decide I am going to look at the stars and float on my back. I do this for about 20 minutes before I hear a voice. "Where was this daring side on our date?" I swear if I see its Ben I am going o drown myself and its Ben. "What are you doing here?" "I came here to clear my head, it's always had some sort of magic about it that helps clear my head." "Me too. Ever since I came here this is where I go to if I have a big decision." "I thought you couldn't swim?" " I still can't but I've always know how to float on my back." "Right. You know maybe I could teach you?" " you could. But you said that when we first started saint and now look. Six months later and you are business than ever. Which I am sure isn't going to change because you want to take down the barrier." "True. But I could always make time. I mean I did for our little dates." "Yes but now that time slot is being switched to Uma." "Can I come in?" "I mean it's in open lake." "Right it's just you were here first and maybe you wanted to be alone." "If I wanted to be alone I would have told you. So come on." He then took his clothes and was left in his swim shorts. "Do you think it's a good idea?" "Is what a good idea?" "Bring down the barrier." "Do you want my opinion or what's best for you and your relationship?" "Yours." "Why ask me now? I mean isn't it a gift for your girlfriend?" "I know it's just I've been thinking, why is that the gift she wants. Why not something else?" "Don't bring it down. Ben, everybody over there hates you and Aurodon. They are just going to try and hurt everyone. I should know, that was my mothers plan. Ben, you saw for yourself what happens over there. Yes there are needs for improvements but don't bring down the barrier. Baby steps. Try improving the living and food first and see how that does." "I know I just don't want to disappoint Uma." "I know but you can't always get what you want, she is one person who should know that. I am sure she would understand and help you think of a new gift if she still wants one I mean." "Wouldn't you want one?" "Personally no, I would just want to be with you. But everybody is different." "Your right. Hey Mal, can I ask you something?" "Go for it." "I heard Jay and Lonnie talking, and they said you were going back to the isle tomorrow but decided not to. What changes your mind?" "You, I realized how hard it was for me to say goodbye to you on the isle. And although you really hurt me, I still like talking to and being with you. I don't think that will ever change" "I really like talking to you too and I'm glad you decided not to go I would have really missed you. " "I would have missed you too. Ben if you were having doubts about our relationship why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know it just kind of happened all so fast. I really wish I did. I never meant to hurt you. It's just never hearing you say I love you and the being with Uma I realized that maybe you weren't feeling the way I was." "I'm sorry you felt that way. Hey what time is it?" "Probably like 1 or 1:30. Why?" "We have breakfast in the morning and should probably be able to sit up at the table." "Right. Hey, one last sleepover in my dorm?" "I dot think Uma would like it." "But she won find out." "Fine. But you know friends have sleepovers right?" "Yeah just not boys and girls and ones who have been together in the past. Especially not the past few hours." "You got me there." "Come one lets head back and I will make time to teach you how to swim." "Whatever you say." We climb out and I magic us some towels and then we run back to his dorm. When we get there I go to my drawer of clothes and pick out one of my pj sets and the head to the bathroom to change. I come out to see Ben already changed and in his bed with the comforters on him and scrolling through his phone. I run over there and jump on his bed. I quickly grab the covers them grab a pillow and turn towards his dresser to plug in my phone. "What time are we getting up?" " I was thinking 8 that way you can back to your dorm and get ready then we meet outside and head to breakfast then we go back to the castle." "Sounds good am I setting the alarm or you?" "I'll set it. " "okay, good night." I said turning over and going to sleep.

Third Person POV-

Mal quickly falls asleep and dreams about finally telling Ben she loves him and him saying Uma meant nothing to him. And that he was sorry. Then they go back to being a couple. While she is asleep Ben is up and trying to figure out what is going on with him. He breaks up with Mal very publicly, yells at his father, flirts with Mal, then ask Mal to sleepover in his room, while being with Uma. He can't figure out what is happening. The he looks at his phone to set the alarm to see Mal and him as his screen saver, he knows he should change it but part of him doesn't want to and won't let him so he sets the alarm and goes to sleep. Maybe a good nights sleep will put everything into perspective, he thought as he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys...

So lets start with this. I am sorry I didn't update last week, lets just say I personally think life is out to get me. First it started with helping my mom get ready for her lunch party she was giving, but before we could even start planning, my dog got sick. We had to rush her to emergency animal clinic, and they said she had fluid around her lungs, so we had them drain it. Then we got home and watched her until Tuesday (Labor day Weekend) so we could get her to her normal vet. She survived and we took her, they started running test, they thought it was posion, but we couldn't figure out where it happened because we had been putting rat posion in our backyard for years, and she had never touched it, we think it happened when we took her on vacation in July because she had a bad case of stomach bug, but by the time we got back she was better. So we forgot about it...then fast forward to last week. She couldn't breath. They still don't know what it was, but even after getting the fluid drained from around her lungs, she still was panting heavy...When we took her on that Tuesday, they gave her two types of medication. 1) was antibotics 2) was Vitamin K. She refused to take it, so my mom would make her. But she wasn't eatting might I add, but one night I got her to eat some of the cheese, from a slice of pizza. But we ended up being able to plan the lunch party, which was that Friday. Then the next day (Saturday) we ended up taking Lucy to the vet for the last time. They said she wasn't getting better, it had gone to far, so we made the decision in her best interest to take her out of her misery. She wasn't happy, and it hurt to watch. So guys I am sorry, I didn't update I just couldn't bring myself to, I was so fragile, and I still am, but I have to get better and get over it hopefully, so I have to start somewhere. And I know I had chapters pre-written, but alot is happening in my stories, and I want to be there and be able to enjoy it, and if I get backlash I can handle it. I might still not be able to, but I am going to try. So please accept, my deepest apology for not updating. I just couldn't handle it. But enough with that, because I am already teary-eyed. So lets get on with the story: What you truly came for. I give to you: Her Plan and Their Plan

* * *

Mal's POV-

I am going to miss this a lot. Even thought I was only on the isle for a day and then came home to this we never really did this because we were always busy or Ben was staying at the castle. I mean friends still do this. But he has a girlfriend now and it's not me. So she'll be the one to stay over in his room and hope not to get caught. But it would be my luck that they did. It would be great, she could finally learn what's it like to have everybody watch their every moves. Ugh..why is my phone going off. "Mal, make your phone quiet." Ben groaned from beside me. "Ugh." I turn over to look at my phone to see that everyone is texting me. They are saying that I should turn on the news an that Uma is coming. "What the heck?" I whisper. "What's wrong Mal?" Ben asks turning over to face me. "Everyone is texting me to turn on the news." "And something about-" knocking starts at the door. "Ben! I know your in there! You too Mal!" Someone says from the door. I think it's Uma. "Hide"Ben yell whispers to me throwing on a a shirt. Did I mention he doesn't wear a shirt to bed? I run in the bathroom knowing that she will look in here and see my stuff I quickly cast a spell to turn me and my stuff invisible. "Oh Hey Uma." I hear Ben say as he opens the door. "Don't hey me. Where is she?" "I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about? And why a she? Are you implying that I am cheating on you?" "What no? I know that couldn't happen I am just saying everybody has seen pictures of Mal and you coming back to your room." "Yes because she left her favorite pair of slippers here so I came back and gave temh to her then she went back to her room. It didn't show that did it?" Ben asked pretending to get angry. Man I am so proud of him. Well I better get back to my room and get ready and come save him. So I spell myself away and quickly change and make sure to tell Evie to tell everybody that I only went to grab my slippers than went to the lake and fell asleep. After that I grab my bag and head over. As I get there I hear Uma telling him something but I can't make out what it is. So I knock on the door and he opens it. "Hey Ben I know it's kind of early but I was wondering if we could go now I wanted to meet your mom early cause Evie wanted to grab a movie later." "Um yeah sure let me just change and we can go" "okay, I'll meet you out side?" "Great." He shuts the door and I walk outside. I immediately regret it when the press swarms around me asking me a million questions a minute. I decide I should answer a few. "Is it true Ben broke up with you last night?" "Umm yes he found someone else he fell in love with." "Do you plan to never speak to him again?" "Not at all. In fact I am friends with him. It hurt that he choose that I wasn't right for him. But in the end I am happy if he is happy." "What do you think about his new girlfriend?" "I have personally not seen her in a long time. But if he likes her than I am clearly missing something." I wonder if they know this is a lie. Oh well. "Is it true that Ben was secretly seeing her while you were together and now she is pregnant, so he was forced to leave you to raise the baby as a heir?" I wish. "No, when we were together it was just us. This happened while we were briefly broken up and we decided that it would be permeant so he could move on with her and follow his heart." sadly. Would it be wrong if I cry in the middle of the interview? "Is there anybody else for you?" "No, not at this time." Or ever. "Do you wish that he stayed with you instead of going with her?" Of course. Every single second of every minute of the day and it only happened last night. But before I could answer. Ben came to my rescue. "What was she doing in your room last night?" "She left a pair of slippers in my room and I gave them back to her. Then she left." "Are you secretly seeing Mal on the side of this new relationship?" "Is this because you want all of them to turn good? So you are dating them then setting them free for the next one?" "Okay. We are done here." Ben says grabbing my arm and leading me out of the crowd. We get in his car and we head to the castle. "Ben why are we going to the castle? I ask. "Because I want you to cook. And there is noway we are going out in public after that." "Fine. But only because I don't think either of us would survive another one of those" "yeah, you know you could have told them the truth?" "What? That you ended the relationship before it got serious and instead of leading me on you ended it because you weren't in it. that isn't a bad thing you know. You were just following your heart. " "yeah but I did it very public. And I didn't even warn you for that I will never forgive myself." "I know, it wasn't the best way. But you should forgive yourself I forgive you." "Thank you." Ben said smiling. "It's okay. Now what is the story when everybody realizes that I really did stay in your room?" "I don't know. I was kind of hoping that they never did. They wouldn't understand." "Do we even understand?" "I was hoping you did." "We'll I don't, but lets change the subject. What do you want for breakfast?" I said trying to ease the tension. "Something easy. So whatever you want I don't want you to feel over whelmed. And I am really sorry about not being understanding before." "It's okay. And I am sorry that I didn't come and tell you." "We were bad at communicating weren't we?" Can't argue there. "Yeah but it's going to change now." "Yeah. So are you going to come by my office after seeing my mom?" "Yeah." "Hey Mal, do you think we can go back to the enchanted lake?" He ask as though he is afraid of the answer. "Sure, when?" "After you hang out with my mom I figure since I'm not going to bring down the barrier, I should at least use that time to teach you how to swim. Is that okay?" "Of course. But try leaving me to do it myself. And you just might die. " I said trying to act like I don't want to go sit in his lap and kiss him. "Don't worry I won't." He said smiling. Man I could get lost in that smile. Wait no! Mal, he is your friend, he has a girlfriend 'who someway or another wants you dead. Or and did we mention that she's a you know what' "well I'm going to have to run home f I am going to get A swim suit." "No, we can just go buy one." "Nope press." "Right, um why don't we just call Evie and she can drop one off?" "Sure. I'll text her right now." I say grabbing my phone and going to send a text I quickly tell her I need a swim suit at the castle and that it shouldn't be flirty. I already know that it is so I asked Her to bring a big t-shirt for me to wear afterwards. After I click send we arrive at the castle, I head to the kitchen and decide to make scrambled eggs with strawberry and Creme pancakes with sausage on the side. (IHOP) Knowing Ben loves sausage I cook extra. An hour later I am done with everything so I go and grab Ben from his room and we eat We didn't say much to each other, besides him saying he loved the food. Then he is off and I grab the plates and put them in the sink. I quickly grab some cookies and tea and head up to the library where I know Belle is. I open the door to see her reading a book. She notices me and comes to help me set everything down. We then talk about books and what we've done in the past few months. Then she looks at me, and says that see saw the news. I knew it was coming but I was hoping I could delay it. "Right, I don't even know how to explain that you see we just came back from the enchanted lake and I changed in his room and was about to head out but he asked me to stay te night. I tried to tell him no. But I didn't mean it and I knew it was one night so I stayed we didn't do anything we just slept the past few days off." "I am glad your are being honest but you know that you shouldn't have stayed. But I do understand where you are coming from so for future reference don't or at least be somewhat secretive about it" she said giving me a smile. Wait did she just give me permission to stay in her sons room? It's official best mom ever I mean I don't have anyone to base it off of but from what I've heard that's not supposed to happen. "I know. Wait what? Did you just give me permission to spend the night in your sons room?" "Yes, because I so believe that he does still care about you and that this will be happening a lot." "I am not so sure about that. But I promised Ben I would meet him in his office later so I must be going." I said grabbing my phone and my bag as well as our dishes. I drop the dishes off in the sink. Then I take the secret entrance to Bens office and I see him working away. "Your kingly ship, do you have a few moments to spare for me?" I said being dramatic as I enter. "I am sure I can somehow fit it into my schedule." He said smiling and playing along. "Debby, clear my schedule for the afternoon i am going out." "Oh and Evie dropped off a bag for you, he said pointing to bag next to the door. "Okay. I'll go change then meet you by the door." "Okay." He said walking to the door to his room. I quickly p the the bathroom across the hall, and change I then grab my hair and put it up. I then race to the door to see if I won. Which i did. I waited 10 minutes but he didn't come, so I decide to walk to his room. I walk in and see he fell asleep on his bed. I decide to get changed again and then I go and sit at his desk. I decided to start drawing him. I finish drawing him and the decide to draw the flower garden. But while I am drawing someone comes up behind me and looks overt shoulder. "Oh so Beasty boy awakens." I said joking. "Yeah sorry I sat down for a minute to relax and I guess I fell asleep." "It's fine you can teach me some other time. How about we watch a movie instead?" I ask not ready to leave. "Sure. You pick." He said turning around to go to the kitchen for snacks. While he is I see Mamma Mia and decide I want to watch that. So I get it ready and go and sit on his bed under the cover. He comes back and come and gets in bed with me with all the snacks. He got strawberries some with chocolate and some without, gummy bears, popcorn, chips, and then some banana chips. We were watching the movie but we got bored so we decided to re-enact one of the scenes. We were dancing and having a good time. Then I landed in his arms. We looked into each others eyes and we both started to lean in. We kissed, I loved it but knew we shouldn't have. But the second we pulled apart he pulled me back. But I broke it. "Mal" "I know Ben, I'm sorry it was just the moment. And you have a girlfriend so we can't do thy anymore." He kissed me again. He wants me to die. But I am not complaining. We broke apart with our noses against each others. And the he breaks the silence. "I don't." "Don't what?" "Regret the kiss." "But your with Uma." "I think she spelled me." He said plain as day. "What? Why do you say that?" "Because before that I was so confused my heart wanted you but my brain wouldn't let it. It kept saying Uma. And then we kissed and everything was clear." "But what about when we were in the lake? It's supposed to wash away all magic?" "I didn't put my head under and it did a little bit. It was still confusing but it was getting clearer. And because it washed away the same spell it couldn't do it again in one visit" "That make sense. But what do we do now?" "We figure out how to stop Uma. Clearly she was trying to use me get the barrier brought down. But what for?" "She wants to get all the villains free so she can have revenge." "Now how do we stop her!" He asked. "We'll she thinks your spelled so maybe we can use that. Your going to act like you love her. We can tell FG so she can help but I know how we can bring her down." "I swear if this happens again I am giving my crown back." "Hey! If I hadn't done it the first time and we never would have fell in love with each other." "Yeah, you know I love you right?" He asked giving me a hug. Time to make this his greatest day ever. "I love you too." He heard. He looked at me in awe and then he kissed me. I knew no matter what we would always have each other and I would be okay with that. "As much as I love to kiss you. The press would kill us." I said looking outside. "No, tinted windows." "Are we telling your parents?" "We are going to have too. My mom is right behind you." He said smiling. "Yay! I knew it! I knew you still loved her. But dear why break up with her if you were just going to go back to each other a day later?" "I didn't. Uma spelled me before the cotillion." "I knew it!" We both looked at her. "We'll I didn't know that she spelled you, but I knew that you wouldn't meaningfully break up with her." "Yeah okay. So any ideas on how to stop her?" I asked getting us back on target. "Let her think Ben is spelled. I'll talk to FG about tricking her into thinking she will take down the barrier. Maybe have one where they can't leave physically but it looks like it been broken. She will obviously try something then we can grab her. She'll try using Ben to get out of it, and he'll come and take her from the guards only to take her to the dungeon and put a bracelet on her so she can't use her magic. Then we can send her back to the isle." "That might work. So we can all go talk to FG tomorrow as see what she thinks." I said getting ready to leave. I kiss Ben good night and hug Belle goodbye. Then I leave to head back to the dorm. Only I see Uma sneaking out, where is she going? I follow her. She is going to FG's home and Jane answered the door. She said that FG was in her office. I walk across the yard to the room I know to be the office's window. Uma spelled her. Now FG is going to do whatever she tells her. I have to find my book and find a way to get rid of her. I might have to put the barrier up myself. I better get back and tell everybody. Wait maybe I can try the teliportation spell I saw in the spell book. 'Send to the place in my mind and hope I don't get stuck in time.' I said that and a purple swirl engulfed me and took me to Bens room. I did! Yes! Now I just have to find Ben and Belle. I go out of his room and head to the library where I see Belle. I then decide to go find Ben and bring him here. I did find him in his office. "Ben come on we have to talk." I said walking in the door and grabbing his arm. "Not that I don't love this determined side of you but where are going and why?" "We're going to your mothers library, we have to come up with a new plan." I open the door to the library and Belle sees us. "Hey Mal, I thought you left?" "I did. But as I was getting to the dorms I saw Uma leave so I decided to follow her. She went to FG's house and I am pretty sure that she spelled her. We have to think of something else." "So we can't use her, but she might try and get her wand. I think I am going to get extra security for it. And Mal can you possible come up with a. Spell where only someone where a pure heart can touch it?" Belle asks. "I can try, I'll work on it. But we can't use her , which means that I am going have to talk to some other magic being about this. I just don't know who." I said. "The three fairies." Belle says. "That might work. Can you set up a meeting with them for me?" "Of course, lets do it tomorrow before Uma spells anybody else. And no one tells anybody. I won't even tell Adam. Mal you can't tell Evie or the boys. Same with you Ben you can't tell Doug." "Okay" Ben and I say at the same time. "Well just go home and try and get some sleep we have some busy few days ahead of us." Belle says putting her book away and getting ready to leave. Guess we don't know who we can trust do be careful who you talk to and where you guys talk." "Don't worry I found a spell that will keep our conversations quite. And if I feel like I need to, I can put us in limbo ad we can talk there." I said giving Belle a hug and saying good night. "Ben, I am scared. What if I lose you?" "You will never lose me, no matter what. Even if you decide you don't want us anymore." "I feel the same way. Ben did you really have doubts about our relationship?" "No, I only did because she spelled me. I was worried that maybe you had doubts but when you decided to be my friend even after what I did. I knew I was wrong." "I really love you." "And I really love you." I say. "I will never get tired of that." "Me either. Ben I have something I have to tell you." "Okay what is it?" "You know how now I have to do the magic spell by myself? And I don't have FG or her wand?" "Yeah..." "That spell takes a lot of magic and energy. Ben, I don't know if I'll make it." I said looking away. "Oh..Mal as much I wish I could tell you don't or lock you in my room, I know you wouldn't let me and you would do it anyways. So I believe in you. You are strong, I think you will." He says making me look at him. "I hope so too." "Sleepover in my room?" He asks trying to lighten the mood. "How could I say no to that face?" "That'd the same that I ask myself every time I look at you." "Your so cheesy." "Only for you." He says as he leads me to his room, even though I know where it is. Lets just say we didn't go to bed right way but can you blame me? He's him, and well we haven't in a long time. And we just needed it. I might not be able to do this anymore. With that I say I live him and good night and I drift off to sleep. (She had a nightmare that Uma wins and she kills Ben)

* * *

So that is the second chapter of this story. What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! So as you can see I am back here with another chapter. Honestly I have no idea where these ideas come from, but hey they sure are fun to write. Speaking of writing. If you wanted to read that story I was telling you about, the one I wrote with no inspiration but my life plus immagination, then it's out now, on Wattpad, I haven't figured out if I can post it on this site. But if you still want to read it but don't have an account for Wattpad, let me know and I will PM you the chapters as I release them. Also I have another story in the works. Ready for the summary? _Here we go:_

 _What if instead of the Beast being a man, it was a women, Maleficent's daughter to be exact. And what if Ben was the one taken captive or should I say staying at the castle? Will they fall in love or will it just be another story of him trying to get out? But does he truly want to escape, if he would just be going back to a prison? Let's find out._

What do you think? Now on to the story: First Day.

* * *

Third Person POV-

Today was the day, both Mal and Ben dreaded. Mal because she had to see her love pretend to be in love with a sea witch. Ben because he had to pretend to be in love with a sea witch. Mal was also worried because Ben was not a very good liar. After all he was raised by the poster parents for good. But they got up gave each other a kiss and got ready. Ben told Mal that Uma was meeting him at her locker. And that he would see her tonight. Which she agreed and told him good luck. With in final kiss they went their separate ways.

Ben's POV-

Do i really have to do this? 'Mal says you do and let's face it you love her and want a kiss.' Something reminded me. I quietly whispered, "for Mal." Then I walked up to Uma at locker.

'Here it goes.' I told myself. "Hey Ben."

Mal's POV-

I hope everything goes according to plan. I do still get to see him today but with her. I mean I know it was a spell. But still HES MINE! I walk to my locker and grab my note books for my next three class which are back to back. But two of them have Ben so they are barable. The other one is history of art. Which I actually really like. I ended up seeing Uma and Ben talking at her locker. He looks slightly uncomfortable so I think I'll go save him and take him to class. 'Or we could watch him.' Something said in my head. It almost sounded like my mother. But that's impossible, right? I can't have both her and Uma tormenting me. I walk over with a fake smile. "Ben. It's time for class. Want to walk together." His eyes instantly light up. "Um. Sure. Bye Uma." He says giving her a kiss on the check. I already knew he was going to do that so he doesn't have to die. Uma, well she's a another story. "Uma." I say trying to pretend I have some manners but secret planning her death. litterally. "Maleficent Jr." She says. At right at that second I want to grab her by the neck and curse her. But hey it's fun watching her squirm and plus don't want to get death on the soul. Right? Well at least not right now..anyway. By this time Ben is already waiting by the door. So I take this opportunity to warn her. "Call me that again. And watch what happens. Oh and shrimpy, let's not get cocky, I may be his friend right now, but let's face I have more authority over him than you do. And If I wanted I could more than likely get you sent back to the isle." I said smirking. You can see the fear in her eyes. Cause let's face it, she knows I'm right. An she doesn't even know that he isn't under a spell anymore. "You wouldn't. You wouldn't want to crush him now would you? Cause you know he loves me." I wonder if I can turn to a dragon..and maybe eat her? No, Ben would be mad. "Do I? But you forget something." What I have to somehow tease her. I'm me.. "What is that?" "His parents love me. Oh and the fact that I was his first kiss. Oh and that ring your wearing. It's fake. He gave the real one to me, and his parents made him a fake one. And you know it represents getting married in the future. And be hasn't asked for it back, now has he?" You can practically see the steam coming from her ears. This is going to be fun. Then the bell rings. "Think about it Shrimpy. All you'll ever be is a pirate, and me well I am the exciting dangerous one with magic who has a dragon for a mother. You just have a sea with for a mother. And last I checked my mother was the only one to escape the isle besides you. Your mother? Oh that's right she was serving fish at the bait shop. So have fun Shrimpy, oh and be careful Belle she likes to come on campus everyday at 11 to the time it ends. And guess what? It's 11. Bye Shrimpy, oh and Harry he says that he doesn't miss you. Tootles." I smile then wave. Well that was fun. "So how'd it go?" Ben ask me when we leave. But before I answer I hear an angry Ugh! Then some stomping. Must be Uma. "Oh you know the usually. I may have told her a few things and called her a few things." "What did you do?" "I told her about the ring. And how if I wanted to, I could get her sent back to the isle." "Mal!" "Yes, Bennyboo?" "You told her about the ring?" "yep and get this she actually knows it's true that I could get you to send her back to the isle. And she doesn't even know that you aren't spelled anymore." Now you must be wondering, why are we talking about this openly? I cast a spell on me and Ben, as well as Belle, so everytime we talk about Uma, no one can hear us. I personally love this spell. "Wow. Now come on class should be starting which means FG is going through the halls. We should head to my office." "She's spelled. I doubt she would let me stay." "I'm king. Spelled or not she still has to listen to me." "Fair enough ." Then we walk off towards his office.

* * *

So that was it, what do you think? What did you think about that ring bit? Also what did you think about this Mal? I actually like this Mal she is bold. Quite different from how she was in D2.

Also, I have a lot of ideas for my stories an I was wondering if someone didn't mind having some of the chapter applied and would let me bounce ideas off of them?

Another thing, do you think I should start doing one shots?

Let me know what you think about all of this, I know it's a lot but I would love to hear what you thought.

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	4. I'm Sorry

Hey guys,

So I know you were expecting a chapter, and I was expecting to write one too. But I honestly can't find it in myself to sit down and write or even think of an idea. There are so many things I want to do with my stories, I even want to release new stories in the future, I just for some reason have a block. I swear I have been sitting here trying to at least come up with one idea. I mean I feel bad, for those of you who read my other stories, you would have noticed I updated on Monday. I had wanted to upload today as well, I just don't have anything. I wish I did. I had some pre-written chapters but I released them all. So clearly when I feel better and am ready to write again, I need to start pre-writing chapters or at least a chapter outline. Honestly guys, I just don't feel like myself. I haven't for a while, but it's affecting my writing, I think it's time I face it and try and get over it. As you have noticed I have been writing a lot of dark stuff lately. Even for the stories which weren't supposed to be. I don't know where it's coming from, but I want to get over it. I want to go back to my original ideas for all my stories. I want to be myself. I had considered just saying that I wasn't feeling well or that I wouldn't be able to update for a while because of my homework. But I don't want to lie to you guys, I want to be honest, even its complete strangers over the Internet. I want to be honest to someone-starting with myself. I haven't been okay for a while. So I think it's best so I don't ruin the stories and take a break figure some stuff out. Especially before I release anymore stories and turn those dark too. I am going to look again. But if I have any pre-written chapters, I will release them. So I will try and be back as soon as possible. As soon as an idea comes to me, you will read it. Well, a good one not a dark one. So I am sorry if I perhaps ruined the story for some of you, and if you want I will go back and change it when I get back. Alright guys. Again I am sorry for the sudden break, but I feel obligated to give this to myself. I am going to take some time and relax and focus on me and my homework. So for a while:

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	5. I'M BACK

Hi guys,

So I am back and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to even write this. Let's just say every time I wanted or even tried to attempt to write this something came up. Oh the thing that distracted me the most? That thing...um fine! It was a boy. Okay I confess. But I didn't want it to happen, trust me. I even tried to ignore it...and then I went to his house to hang out with his sister and ended up hanging out with him...but turns out he likes another girl who couldn't hate me more(Turns out after she found out how I knew the boy, and watched her favorite show, we became friends, I am actually spending the night at her house in a few weeks; I hope she doesn't kill me...) We were fine I felt happy so I let it happen. We were talking everyday it seemed and then we weren't. I guess he chose her. But I've decided to give it up. I've been there, not doing it again. But all during that, homework. I have midterms coming up (or at least when I wrote this I did. Update: I finished last week, so I am just getting used to my new schedule and stuff.) so that should me fun, I hate my life. Hopefully, when I do start post my stories again I have less homework. Another reason, I truly had no motivation. I swear there were so many ideas but I couldn't see them happening or I couldn't even write them. But I need some stability in my life I want my stories to be it. So whenever I convince myself enough that people like my stories I'll post this and then a chapter hopefully the following day. Although I am back, I won't be committing to a chapter for all my stories each week. That was a lot. And a little of what caused my break. So I am jus going to post the chapters when I can. I might even ask you guys what story you want done first just to make it easier on me. Sorry guys, but I can't do it all. So give it some thought and let me know what story you really are curious to know about what happens next.

Again, think about what story you want finished first,

~Bella

(p.s I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!)


	6. UPDATE

Hey Guys,

...long time no update...

Yeah I'm really sorry about that. A lot has happened, and I guess with everything I could grab a chance to sit down and explain. Yet alone login..You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. I'm still not even sure I should be. I'm supposed to be doing homework..But I realized that everyone deserves an answer. If I'll be updating again or not..

But that is up to you.

 _ **Do you want me to update my stories?**_

Let me know your thoughts. And if enough people do I'll try and work out a schedule. But if only a few, maybe I'll do a few updates and tie up any loose ends about my story lines.

~Bella


End file.
